Nothing But The Rain
by BlueWolf83
Summary: She was exactly like him... The dark brown eyes that you could get lost in, the come-hither stare, the gorgeous smile, the unmistakable laugh... and the cowboy medicine. Now she returns to Chicago to see if she can live without him. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

She was exactly like him... The dark brown eyes that you could get lost in, the come-hither stare, the gorgeous smile, the unmistakable laugh... and the cowboy medicine.  
  
Nothing But The Rain  
  
Prologue  
  
She stared up at the ceiling in silence. The trees were blowing and casting shadows on the walls as the moon shone through the open window. It smelled of rain. a storm was coming. It was 2:34am. She could hear the thunder rolling in the distance as she slowly climbed out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she yawned. She took out a bottle of pills and popped a couple of them into her mouth. She replaced the bottle and closed the cabinet. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, running her hands through her shoulder-length blonde hair. Sighing, she filled a cup with water and took a couple of sips, swallowing the pills. Maybe now she could get some sleep before having to get up at 7am. Rinsing out the cup, she yawned again and walked back out into her bedroom. It was going to be a busy day. it was her first day as a second year resident at Cook County General Hospital in downtown Chicago. Even though she had grown up in Chicago, it was strange coming back after all these years. It was strange leaving him. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up around her. She drifted off to sleep with the rain starting to fall and the thunder growing closer. 


	2. If Only For Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the ER characters, but I do own the others that are not on the show. .. Although I wish I owned George Clooney.. *gets an idea and runs off*  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
John Carter stood at the admit desk staring at the computer screen. From time to time, he would glance around nervously, making sure no one (namely Kerry Weaver or Robert Romano) was coming. It was a slow day, so Carter was checking his email on the hospital computer. Usually he wouldn't dare do this, but his computer back at the mansion was down. it had acquired a virus from an email that Jerry had sent out. Jerry sat in a chair near Carter and ate a package of Twinkies. To him, these were a staple food; he had to have them.  
  
Neither one of them looked up as the ambulance bay doors opened. She walked in and took a look around. It was strange enough being back in Chicago, now she had to deal with being back in County. She had been a patient here several times before. he had been her doctor... well, he and her dad, whom she didn't even know was her dad until her last visit 6 years ago. He was everything to her. and now he was hundreds of miles away. She rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to forget about him, and made her way up to the admit desk. "Excuse me.."  
  
Carter turned to see where the voice came from. "Hi, can I help you?" He smiled at her. *She's very pretty,* he thought.  
  
She extended her hand. "I'm Andrea Tyler, the new pediatric emergency fellow."  
  
"John Carter, Chief Resident." He tilted his head, perplexed. "Aren't you a little young to be a pedes fellow?"  
  
Andrea smiled. "I'm older than I look. I'm 27."  
  
"Still.."  
  
Andy laughed. "I was what you would call a 'gifted' student."  
  
"Yeah?" Carter chuckled. "Well, c'mon. Let's get you started." He ushered her into the lounge. "So, where're you from?" he asked as he showed her an empty locker.  
  
"I'm originally from Chicago, but I've been out on the west coast for a few years now.." Andy explained as she pulled her lab coat out of her backpack.  
  
"Oh. Where at, exactly? I have some friends out there." Carter poured a couple cups of coffee.  
  
"Seattle." Andrea replied bluntly as she threw her backpack into the locker and slammed the door.  
  
"No kidding! That's where my friends live! Um. Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway?" Carter wondered if she knew them.  
  
Andrea grinned and shrugged, slipping on her lab coat and slinging her stethoscope around her neck. "Maybe.." She then took the cup of coffee Carter offered her. "Shall we go?"  
  
"You got it," Carter smiled, wondering why she dodged the question about Doug Ross.  
  
"Good," she smirked and walked out of the lounge, with Carter following. 


End file.
